


О звездах, сюртуках и правильных тортах

by S_Kaspij



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Demons, Humor, M/M, Modern times, Out of Character, Post-Canon, Romance, Unresolved Romantic Tension
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-28
Updated: 2018-12-28
Packaged: 2019-09-29 05:07:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17197085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/S_Kaspij/pseuds/S_Kaspij
Summary: *Сюртук Дьявола добавил вас в список контактов*Или о том, что душевно поговорить порой хочется не только людям.





	О звездах, сюртуках и правильных тортах

**Author's Note:**

> Just for fun.  
> С наступающим!
> 
> Это писалось с расчетом на аську, а не на более современный мессенджер. Начало века, все дела ;)
> 
> В письменной речи одного из персонажей присутствует лапслок. Ай-яй-яй))
> 
> Бета - Lolth

_*Синяя_Звездочка просит добавить его в список контактов*  
*Сюртук Дьявола добавил вас в список контактов*_

Синяя_Звездочка: привет, как дела, поболтаем?

Сюртук Дьявола: Это самый банальный вариант для начала беседы. Что подвигло вас написать именно мне?

Синяя_Звездочка: хах. кажется, сейчас такое начало вполне уместно, разве нет? но если ты настаиваешь, то можно по-другому.

Синяя_Звездочка: Мистер Сюртук, Ваш ник показался мне исключительно занимательным, и я, увы, не сумел удержаться от искушения написать Вам. Надеюсь, столь откровенное внимание не стало для Вас неприятной неожиданностью, а мой раздражающий энтузиазм не перечеркнет возможность нашего дальнейшего диалога.

Синяя_Звездочка: Лучше?

Сюртук Дьявола: Вашему сарказму не достает изящества, юный мистер. Но да, определенно лучше первого варианта.

Сюртук Дьявола: Чем же так занимателен мой ник? Мне казалось, он зависит в большей степени от воображения, а им я отнюдь не обделен.

Синяя_Звездочка: в отличие от скромности.

Синяя_Звездочка: почему ты решил, что я юный? (и что я вообще мистер? может, я — маленькая девочка, обожающая синий цвет, астрологию и радужных пони?)

Синяя_Звездочка: ах да, извини, но писать так, как в моем втором сообщении, я не буду. тошнит от официальщины. где, как не в интернете отдохнуть от нее, так что терпи.

Синяя_Звездочка: а ник твой… мне нравятся сюртуки, и я не верю в дьявола XD

Синяя_Звездочка: вообще-то я развлекался набором случайных номеров (если тебе напишет розоваЯКОТечка555, бросай в ЧС не раздумывая — после разговора с ней я почти профессионально разбираюсь в оттенках розового лака для ногтей, и это страшно!), но, увидев твой ник, понял, что не смогу пройти мимо.

Сюртук Дьявола: Вы явно привыкли использовать этот вид связи, судя по скорости набора сообщений. Что ж, мой сегодняшний вечер не обременен какими-либо серьезными планами, и я вполне могу позволить себе попытаться заронить в вас семя хороших манер. Хотя и не вполне уверен в том, что это в принципе возможно.

Сюртук Дьявола: Вы едва ли можете быть маленькой девочкой, обожающей пони… Впрочем, не слишком удивлюсь, окажись вы маленьким мальчиком, предпочитающим, скажем, охотничьих собак. Такс, например. Причиной моей уверенности в ваших поле и возрасте можете считать интуицию — она, как и сюртук, принадлежит достаточно прозорливому человеку. На вашем месте я не стал бы так легко бросаться фразами на теологическую тему. Кто знает, вдруг ваш собеседник по ту сторону экрана носит сутану?

Синяя_Звездочка: или сюртук, да? не-а, все равно не верю. я вообще махровый атеист) но историю о нике послушал бы.

Синяя_Звездочка: кстати, не особенно люблю собак. вернее, они лучше кошек, но завести себе собаку я бы не хотел.

Сюртук Дьявола: Отчего же? Слишком много фальшивой преданности? К слову, не могу согласиться насчет кошек: мне думается, они одни из самых совершенных существ в этой Вселенной.

Синяя_Звездочка: слишком мало живут.

Синяя_Звездочка: но преданность у них никакая не фальшивая. их любовь поискреннее будет, чем у большинства людей.

Сюртук Дьявола: Что ж, возможно. По поводу кошек, стало быть, согласитесь?

Синяя_Звездочка: ни за что!!

Синяя_Звездочка: максимум готов приравнять их к овощам: терпеть могу, любить не обязан.

Сюртук Дьявола: И вы еще удивлялись, почему я был столь уверен в вашем возрасте…

Синяя_Звездочка: все с моим возрастом в порядке. алкоголь давно продают, знаешь ли!

Сюртук Дьявола: Охотно верю.

Синяя_Звездочка: и на том спасибо. так что с ником? почему такой?

Сюртук Дьявола: В какой-то степени это отголосок ностальгии.

Синяя_Звездочка: ностальгии по дьяволу или по сюртукам? может, ты не шутил насчет сутаны, только наоборот? О_О

Синяя_Звездочка: только не говори, что я с моим везением нарвался на маньяка-сатаниста?!

Сюртук Дьявола: Сутана наоборот? Это было бы забавно, но увы. Я, возможно, к вашему удивлению, разделяю вашу симпатию к сюртукам, а вторую часть ника выбрал по велению души. Полученное словосочетание показалось мне достаточно ироничным и недостаточно личным, что, как известно, свойственно всем звучным никам.

Сюртук Дьявола: Что касается вашего опасения о моей личности и психическом здоровье, то, к сожалению, никакие слова не сумеют убедить вас в той мере, чтобы внушить полное спокойствие. Это изъян подобного общения: без личной встречи вы никак не сможете развеять свои сомнения. Впрочем, если вы достаточно доверяете печатным символам, то я могу заверить, что не имею привычки начинать день с кофе и жертвоприношений.

Синяя_Звездочка: скорее, я доверяю не печатным символам, а теории вероятностей — каков шанс, что на миллионы пользователей именно мне попался маньяк-сатанист, а? математика успокаивает не хуже нейролептиков, мистер Сюртук.

Сюртук Дьявола: Пожалуй, соглашусь, юный мистер.

Синяя_Звездочка: э нет, давай прекращай называть меня так. я же сказал, не люблю церемонии.

Сюртук Дьявола: И явно избегаете их как только возможно. Отчего же?

Синяя_Звездочка: когда половину жизни проводишь, подчиняясь глупым стереотипам и этикету, а потом вырываешься на волю — не только церемоний начнешь избегать. я хорошо воспитан, мистер Сюртук, грех жаловаться, но настоящего в такой жизни чуть. 

Сюртук Дьявола: В вашем возрасте было бы беспокойно слышать что-то иное, нежели непомерный энтузиазм и жизнелюбие. И все же позвольте мне со своей стороны держать дистанцию. Можете считать это дурной привычкой, подхваченной много лет назад. Так как же мне называть вас, юный мистер?

Синяя_Звездочка: ну уж точно не звездочкой! даже на синюю не согласен! кажется, я тоже слишком поддался ностальгии, когда придумывал ник.

Сюртук Дьявола: Возможно, вы упростите задачу, назвав свое имя?

Синяя_Звездочка: а ты скажешь в ответ свое?

Сюртук Дьявола: Едва ли в этом есть необходимость. Я все еще не уверен, что этот диалог не станет первым и последним.

Синяя_Звездочка: странно, я вот почему-то уверен, что мы подружимся))

Синяя_Звездочка: но если серьезно, то ты прав: имя — лишнее. у меня, к стыду, и прозвища как такового нет, а то, что есть, слишком с именем созвучно. так что давай я подумаю и скажу в следующий раз?

Сюртук Дьявола: Как вам будет угодно.

Синяя_Звездочка: бр-р-р какая мерзкая фраза! забудь ее и никогда больше не повторяй! по крайней мере, мне.

Сюртук Дьявола: Чем же она вас так оскорбила?

Синяя_Звездочка: сразу чувство, что сейчас мне притащат чашку чая и будут стоять над душой, пока не допью.

Синяя_Звездочка: XD

Синяя_Звездочка: не бери в голову. ты не обязан мне никак угождать, ты же понимаешь?

Сюртук Дьявола: Разумеется. Фраза эта, однако, всего лишь устойчивое выражение, на сегодняшний день не несущее в себе никакого особого подтекста. Читайте ее с нотой иронии в трех четвертях случаев и со спокойствием, но без подобострастия — в оставшейся четверти. И все будет в порядке.

Синяя_Звездочка: отличный совет, спасибо. дело в том, что когда я не вижу лица собеседника, то невольно сам додумываю интонации, и цепляются самые привычные.

Сюртук Дьявола: Я понимаю, о чем вы.

Сюртук Дьявола: Итак… почему вы решили мне написать? Помимо уже озвученного марш-броска по случайно набранным номерам. У вас что-то произошло?

Синяя_Звездочка: а тебя это волнует?

Сюртук Дьявола: Только в том случае, если вы решите поделиться этим со мной. Я ведь уже сказал, что готов потратить на разговор с вами сегодняшний вечер.

Синяя_Звездочка: скучная же у тебя жизнь, если ты готов тратить свободный вечер на ментальные сопли незнакомого «юного мистера».

Сюртук Дьявола: Приятная пауза между ужином, принесением в жертву младенцев и кровавыми оргиями. Следующая назначена на полночь — как раз успею вас выслушать.

Синяя_Звездочка: э? ты ж сказал что-то там про отсутствие кофе с утра и жертв!

Сюртук Дьявола: Конечно, какой прок от жертвоприношений с утра пораньше? А вкусный кофе я сам себе варить не умею.

Синяя_Звездочка: а я молодец, все-таки нарвался на психопата))

Сюртук Дьявола: Готового выслушать ваши «ментальные сопли», мистер.

Синяя_Звездочка: да, точно. так будешь слушать?

Сюртук Дьявола: Еще одно уточнение, и я передумаю.

Синяя_Звездочка: чувствую себя безумно одиноким. подожди, не пиши пока ничего, дай закончить.

Синяя_Звездочка: знаю, ты — да и любой человек, на самом деле, — скажут, что, мол, прибедняюсь, давлю на жалость, а если и нет — так таких одиноких сотня на десяток. но люди, в большинстве своем, каким-то образом умудряются найти… не знаю, своих гипотетических «вторых половинок», или друзей близких, или компанию приятелей на худой конец. хобби, опять же, или профессию увлекательную выбирают, чтобы как-то восполнить дефицит общения. и я понимаю все это, но… ты не поверишь, мистер Сюртук, сколько я разных хобби да и просто странных занятий перепробовал! не все на свете, конечно, но достаточно, чтобы задолбаться вкрай.

Синяя_Звездочка: друзья есть, но постоянных — мало, пальцев одной руки хватит пересчитать, и встречаемся мы очень редко. да и рассказать обо всем-всем им тоже не выйдет. бывает, другой тип друзей появляется, они хорошие, но… э-э… наши пути через некоторое время неизбежно расходятся. а о приятелях и вовсе говорить нечего — сегодня есть, завтра нет.

Синяя_Звездочка: пробовал заводить животных, но это совсем беда: о мелких забываю, могу сорваться в командировку за считанные часы, а их же кормить… в общем, по возвращении то еще зрелище. а если крупные (у меня и кошки были, да), так те рано или поздно тоже уходят. я только-только привыкнуть и привязаться успеваю. сейчас вот Сеть появилась, так что теперь, наверное, полегче будет? 

Синяя_Звездочка: мне действительно слишком часто не с кем просто поговорить, а эффект бармена очень не нравится моей печени.

Синяя_Звездочка: прости, что нагрузил тебя всем этим. да, это не смерть близких, птср или еще какие жуткие вещи — просто злая обыденность. но оттого не менее болезненная.

Синяя_Звездочка: ты не первый, кому я писал: все-таки шанс встретить в сети адекватного собеседника немногим выше, чем наткнуться на психопата, так что мне не сразу повезло.

Синяя_Звездочка: вот. спасибо, что выслушал. 

Сюртук Дьявола: Ну, я все еще могу оказаться психопатом. 

Сюртук Дьявола: :)

Синяя_Звездочка: боже, ты отправил мне смайлик!! ты все-таки человек!))

Сюртук Дьявола: Не понимаю, как соотносится использование пиктограмм и человеческая сущность, но воля ваша. Что касается вашей проблемы, то у меня возникло несколько вопросов и возможное решение. Позволите?

Синяя_Звездочка: конечно.

Сюртук Дьявола: Заранее прошу прощения, если вопрос покажется вам слишком личным. Есть ли у вас родные или любимые люди?

Синяя_Звездочка: я сирота.

Сюртук Дьявола: Мои извинения.

Синяя_Звездочка: брось, не ты же к их смерти руку приложил. я привык, это было действительно давно. что до любимых, то таких нет. был один близкий человек, но наши отношения оказались для одной из сторон нестоящими. бывает, что уж)

Сюртук Дьявола: Не этот ли человек способствовал вашему теперешнему состоянию?

Синяя_Звездочка: нет!

Синяя_Звездочка: нет, он тут не при чем. я на его месте тоже сбежал бы, появись такая возможность. и о чувствах бы думал уже где-нибудь на другом конца земного шара за чашечкой дарджилинга. тем более, о чувствах надоедливого мальчишки. конечно, я пожалел бы, что ушел, но он — уверен — не жалеет. все в порядке.

Сюртук Дьявола: Это вы меня или себя убедить пытаетесь?

Синяя_Звездочка: хах) уже и не знаю) себя вроде бы давно получилось, так, только вспыхивает теперь иногда. поэтому… тебя?

Сюртук Дьявола: Отчего-то сомневаюсь в этом. Впрочем, оставим пока. Сейчас все больше людей работает и живет в совершенно сумасшедшем графике, воздушный транспорт сильно упростил передвижения. Возможно, стоит завести новые отношения?

Синяя_Звездочка: у нас не было «отношений».

Сюртук Дьявола: С кем?

Синяя_Звездочка: ты понял, о чем я. с тем человеком, что ушел. не те «отношения», о которых ты подумал. я не совсем точно выразился выше.

Сюртук Дьявола: Тогда что вы имели в виду под «отношениями» с тем человеком? Он, очевидно, был дорог вам.

Синяя_Звездочка: и, полагаю, всегда будет. это что-то такое, что нельзя вытравить, как ни пытайся.

Сюртук Дьявола: В юном возрасте всегда кажется, что любовь только одна и на всю жизнь. Но у людей такое встречается исключительно редко. Да и те исключения возникают в основном потому, что смерть наступает раньше расставания.

Синяя_Звездочка: звучит оптимистично, но мне поможет мало)))

Сюртук Дьявола: Юношеский максимализм, как я и говорил.

Синяя_Звездочка: намекал разве что.

Сюртук Дьявола: Весьма прозрачно.

Синяя_Звездочка: да уж. но это не он, из максимализма я давно вырос.

Синяя_Звездочка: не назвал бы это любовью, мистер Сюртук. это просто… я просто скучаю. очень сильно скучаю. иногда до того, что брожу по улицам и узнаю его в чужих лицах. глупость, конечно, с чего бы ему за мной наблюдать. но «отношений» у нас не было, меня под конец едва терпели, какая уж тут романтика.

Сюртук Дьявола: Простите, что невольно топчусь по больной мозоли, но не могу отказать себе в желании дойти до сути. Если допустить, что покинувший вас человек действительно дорог и важен вам настолько сильно, то почему бы не попробовать с ним объясниться? Возможно, он просто не знал о ваших чувствах?

Синяя_Звездочка: не думал, что у тебя есть склонность к сентиментальности, мистер Сюртук. и страсть к бессмысленным иллюзиям. впрочем, последнее — общий людской порок.

Сюртук Дьявола: Да, я, признаться, и сам не ожидал, что ваша история меня тронет. Но страсти к бессмысленным иллюзиям я не питаю, только к реальным возможностям. Так все же?

Синяя_Звездочка: это невозможно. я банально не сумею его найти, сил не хватит. 

Сюртук Дьявола: Частные детективы при известных финансовых вложениях, как я слышал, иной раз творят чудеса. 

Синяя_Звездочка: черт возьми, как мы свернули на обсуждение моей личной жизни?))

Сюртук Дьявола: Полагаю, вопрос риторический, но мы всегда можем прекратить. 

Синяя_Звездочка: риторический, но не нужно! как бы странно ни звучало, но я давно не позволял себе обсуждать его с кем бы то ни было, а ты кажешься на удивление подходящим собеседником. кстати, что насчет тебя? ты говоришь о чувствах так, словно хорошо в них разбираешься. 

Сюртук Дьявола: Не самый ловкий уход от темы, юный мистер. Впрочем, некоторые ориентиры я дать могу. Ваша ситуация мне знакома не понаслышке. Разве что с постоянными друзьями повезло еще меньше, количество кошек в моем доме просто неприличное, а единственного любимого человека я потерял из-за собственной глупости. 

Синяя_Звездочка: почему?

Сюртук Дьявола: В критический момент поддался жалости к себе, гневу и гордыне, а после побоялся все исправить — казалось, в моем возвращении уже не нуждались.

Синяя_Звездочка: зато хоть не размышляли, оставить ли тебя в живых. я еще и поэтому не хочу поисков — не уверен, что при неудачном раскладе останусь целым и невредимым.

Синяя_Звездочка: ох, звучит, как в паршивом ситкоме.

Сюртук Дьявола: Неужели мафия?

Синяя_Звездочка: хуже. мистика. XD

Сюртук Дьявола: Вызовет демона и направит на вас его гнев? Вы же, кажется, атеист?

Синяя_Звездочка: в себя я верю, этого достаточно. а ему не нужно никого призывать, сам справится. и я, скорее всего, даже сопротивляться не смогу.

Сюртук Дьявола: Меня всегда поражало в людях столь причудливое сочетание духовной силы и слабостей.

Синяя_Звездочка: повсеместное явление, ничего особенного. слабостей, кстати, обычно больше. да ты сам недалеко ушел, скажешь, нет?

Сюртук Дьявола: Пожалуй, вы правы, юный мистер. Мое поведение в прошлом не отличается особой сдержанностью или исключительной силой. Я долгое время не решался признаться себе в этом, поэтому благодарю вас. 

Синяя_Звездочка: за что? лучше попробуй свою глупость исправить. сам же сказал — а вдруг? вдруг твой человек тоже мучается? 

Сюртук Дьявола: Сомнительно, юный мистер. Я навещал его несколько дней назад — издалека он выглядел вполне счастливым. Пил свой любимый чай в новой чайной, улыбался какой-то девице в вульгарном ядовито-зеленом пальто… Простите, я несколько увлекся. Откровенный и анонимный диалог — практически полноценная замена исповеди, не находите? 

Сюртук Дьявола: Юный мистер?..

Синяя_Звездочка: …меньше всего я ожидал ответной откровенности, да еще и такого рода. 

Сюртук Дьявола: Мне следует извиниться? Вы отвечаете с задержкой: я отвлекаю вас от чего-то важного или разговор наскучил?

Синяя_Звездочка: нет, не уходи! я просто пытаюсь осмыслить ситуацию.

Сюртук Дьявола: Как вы сказали чуть выше, «не берите в голову», юный мистер. Наш диалог доставил мне удовольствие, пусть и несколько болезненное. Я был бы не прочь продолжить общение, но если вы против, позвольте хотя бы поблагодарить вас. Если скажете свой адрес, я пришлю вам печенье.

Синяя_Звездочка: сам готовишь, да?

Сюртук Дьявола: Это давняя обязанность, ставшая увлечением. Может быть, лучше торт? У вас есть на что-нибудь аллергия? 

Синяя_Звездочка: …я даже не знаю, как сказать, мистер Сюртук.

Сюртук Дьявола: На лактозу? Яичный белок? Это не проблема, я знаю множество рецептов, поверьте. Мне действительно хочется доставить вам немного радости, так что не стесняйтесь, желайте.

Синяя_Звездочка: вот как? желать?

Синяя_Звездочка: тогда я хочу свой любимый — шоколадный с клубникой. 

Синяя_Звездочка: клубничины цельные, выложенные спиралькой внутри теста и снаружи, а крем…

_*Сюртук Дьявола вышел из сети*_

Синяя_Звездочка: это ответ, да?) прости, мне, наверное, почудилось.

_*Сюртук Дьявола вошел в сеть*_

Сюртук Дьявола: Вы еще здесь?

Сюртук Дьявола: Простите, я случайно задел кабель.

Синяя_Звездочка: случайно задел?

Сюртук Дьявола: Да, так получилось, что он немного упал.

Синяя_Звездочка: кабель?))

Сюртук Дьявола: Стол.

Сюртук Дьявола: Итак, о торте.

Сюртук Дьявола: …взбитые сливки и клубничный сироп. 

Синяя_Звездочка: ага. и розочки не забудь. 

Сюртук Дьявола: Из взбитых сливок, я помню. Непременно. 

Сюртук Дьявола: С курьерской доставкой?

Сюртук Дьявола: Если позволите.

Синяя_Звездочка: я сварю кофе.


End file.
